Bonfire
by Geekerific-1017
Summary: A bonfire at Henry's leads to some Shassie love. Nothing really good, just a bit of fluff I guess. Slash means boyxboy, so if that's not your glass of pineapple juice don't read. Enjoy.


**Summary/Notes:** A bonfire at Henry's sparks a little Shassie love. Okay, so in my world there was no date with Abigail and Jules never asked Shawn out. Not that I don't like these two characters but they just didn't belong in my one-shot. I still believe Mary had some part in the Yang thing so…yeah. Oh and side-note, did anyone else feel as bad for Buzz as I did when Lassie just passed on by him when he put his hand up for a high-five in 'An Evening With Mr. Yang'?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except this story. I do not own Psych or any of its characters. The closest I am to owning the fawesomeness that is Psych is a copy of _The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Read_. If you haven't read this, please do because it's really quite good. No copyright infringement is intended so please do not sue me because I blew all my money on 98Rockfest '09 tickets.

Shawn and Gus sat by the fire roasting marshmallows for s'mores, (because really, what's a fire without s'mores?) bickering about weather or not Mary had anything to do with the Yang case.

"Come on dude, he was totally in on it!" Shawn relented.

"No, he wasn't Shawn. Just because the guy was a little creepy-"

"A little Gus? He was Creepy Ceeperton the mayor of Creepyville okay? We're talking Owen Wilson's career creepy."

Gus just rolled his eyes and said "Owen Wilson is a talented actor Shawn despite however abnormal his nose looks. Besides, being creepy isn't a crime." This earned him a stern glare from the pseudo-psychic.

"Burton Guster, what did I say about putting the words 'Owen Wilson' and 'talented actor' in the same sentence? Never, _ever_ say that within my hearing range again. Anyway, creepy people commit creepy crimes Gus; it's a scientifically based fact." He said ignoring Gus when he muttered "And you wonder why you had remedial science every year."

"And was I the only one who noticed him stuffing that poor, defenseless rat into his pocket? He probably has it sitting in a jar on his mantle just staring at it whispering 'my preeeeecious' in a creepy Frodo voice."

After hearing this, Gus looked almost disappointed. "That was Gollum Shawn not Frodo."

Juliet, Chief Vick, and Madeleine looked on with amusement while Henry and Carlton just looked annoyed. _Honestly, those two make no sense at all_ Carlton thought as he stared at Shawn, though he immediately looked away when he started thinking about how good Shawn looked in the glow of the fire. Carlton didn't know exactly when he started falling for the thorn in his side but he knew when it actually hit him. It was during the Yang case two weeks ago. It amazed him how composed Shawn was throughout it all despite his little outburst at Psych. What didn't amaze him or even surprise him in the slightest was the fact that everything Shawn did led to the apprehension of the killer. Carlton knew from the start that if anyone could catch the son of a bitch it was Shawn Spencer, though he would never admit it out loud.

Shawn sat staring at Carlton not really caring who noticed. Unlike Lassiter, Shawn knows exactly when he started falling for the head detective. It was the moment he sat in Carlton's lap. Being there just felt like home to Shawn, warm and safe. It may have lasted just a few seconds but Shawn knew that was where he wanted to spend the rest of days. But although he's been working along side Lassiter for three years now he still can't seem to get an accurate read on the guy. He's got the obvious things down; whenever Carlton's having a rough day he goes to the shooting range, whenever he catches a perp the corners of his mouth tilt upward ever so slightly. It's the deeper things he can't quite figure out.

Shawn watched as Carlton stood up and made his way into the house. He waited a few minutes before following him and out of the corner of his eye he caught his mother's knowing smile. When he found Carlton, he was leaning against the kitchen counter holding a beer with a slightly depressed air about him. They say there's no time like the present. Well, Shawn doesn't know who they are but as he gently slides the bottle from Lassiter's hand and brings him down for a hungry kiss he figures they're right.

At first, Carlton's too surprised to react but he gets over it pretty quickly as Shawn languidly sweeps his tongue along his lower lip asking for entrance. He gets his wish and soon experimental exploration turns into heated desperation. The kiss was nothing like the romance novels Shawn tends to dip into every now and then, it was much better. There were no sparks or fireworks but really all that fluff was overrated anyway. The need for air became too much and, albeit reluctantly, they pulled away. Icy blue eyes bore into murky Hazel ones as they caught their breath.

"You know Lassie if you had any common courtesy at all you would've told me how great of a kisser you are instead of leaving me to my fantasies." Carlton chuckled and licked his lips thoughtfully.

"And if you had any common courtesy Spencer, you wouldn't have put that pineapple in your s'mores." Carlton leaned down and caught Shawn's lips in another kiss but this one didn't last as long due to an interruption from a certain retired cop.

"Well it's about damn time kid. I didn't set this bonfire up for my health you know."


End file.
